


Bend Before It Breaks

by tebtosca



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 1970s, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Suburbia, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky Queen Bee Danneel and her adoring omnisexual husband Jensen have helped turn their conservative 1970s cul-de-sac into a hotbed of sex and drugs. Unsuspecting insurance salesman Jared and his bored wife Gen move into the neighborhood, whereafter the Ackles lead them on a path to both sexual and emotional discovery.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/500/51292"></a><br/><img/><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Bend Before It Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [polybigbang](http://polybigbang.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Thank you to [fiercelynormal](http://fiercelynormal.livejournal.com/) for beta & cheerleading, and to my darling [ldyghst](http://ldyghst.livejournal.com/) for making the amazing art and totally groovy [WEBSITE](http://tebtoscaandldyghst.wix.com/bend-before-it-breaks). We have a blast doing these collaborations every single time! ♥

[](http://s119.photobucket.com/albums/o139/megsparker/Decorated%20images/?action=view&current=smallJaredpovdivider.png)

The evolution of Jared and Genevieve Padalecki’s marriage begins with the chime of a doorbell and a pan of brownies.

“Welcome to the neighborhood.”

Jared stands in the open doorway, looking at the woman in front of him with a relatively dumbfounded expression on his face. “Um, thanks?”

The woman smiles and a tiny dimple in the bottom of one cheek indents. Her hair is bright red, in perfect Farrah Fawcett waves unlike anything the secretaries at work even dare attempt. The gold hoops hanging in her ears nearly brush her shoulders, which are bare and freckled golden brown from the sun. The skinny straps on her shiny satin pantsuit lead down to what is certainly _not_ a proper bra. 

Or any bra, really.

Jared gulps.

“Honey, who is that?” Gen asks, sliding under his arm and then pausing stiffly when she sees the woman at their door. 

The woman’s eyes sweep down over his wife’s body briefly, and then swiftly back up, quick enough that Jared would have missed it if he wasn’t looking right at her. Her lips curl and she holds out a pan of something that admittedly smells delicious.

“Brownies?” the woman says, and suddenly she’s all teeth.

“Oh,” Jared and Gen say in unison.

***

Jared and Gen meet the first day of high school, when he spills his entire TAB all over her shoes while rushing to Ms. Gamble’s English class. Instead of socking him in the jaw (not that she could reach up that high) or telling him what a good-for-nothing jerk he is, she reaches into her bag and pulls out an honest-to-goodness handkerchief and wipes them both clean.

“You’re kind of a dork,” Gen says to him later, chewing with relative daintiness on a celery stick as they sit by the big oak tree outside in the quad during lunch.

Jared blushes straight to the roots of his bowl cut. “And you’re really pretty.”

He doesn’t really mean to say it, would chew the words back up like bubblegum if he could, but then Gen’s cheeks turn the prettiest shade of pink and it makes things okay again.

“My friend Sandy asked a boy out on a date last week. I told her she was crazy, but she said that times are changing and that she’s allowed to be an independent woman now,” Gen states and Jared stares at her in wonderment before she pauses. “But then I said to her, ‘San, we’re fifteen, what does being any kind of woman have to do with it?’ I don’t think she thought about that part.”

Jared’s mouth opens like a guppy, and he realizes a half second too late that orange juice is dribbling out and onto her shoe again.

“It’s okay,” Gen says, with a smile and a shrug. “These shoes are pretty dirty anyway.”

Jared loves her then, madly and true, ruined white tennis shoes notwithstanding.

They become the cliché after that, the perfect American teen couple. Football and cheer squad, straight A’s and Sunday school. Jared’s mama bakes apple pie and Gen’s mama bakes cherry, and they deliver them to each other every weekend when the two families trade off making family dinners. 

Life is simple and happy, and the turbulence of the waning years of the 1960s bypasses the bubble they exist in. 

Their wedding night is the first time Jared’s hand gets under Gen’s skirt. 

It’s, well, awkward, to say the least. Their first kiss had been early on, although it got a little tough sophomore year when Gen got braces. It was during that difficult period that she let him touch her breasts outside her sweater, while he kissed her neck and kind of just sniffed for a while. Jared had never pushed her into more, even though he knew her best friend Sandy let his buddy Tommy hold her boobs, _naked_ , in his hands while he rubbed up on her thigh. Sandy is a very _modern_ girl though, so not exactly the best person to judge against.

He looks down at her that night, their first as a real married couple, and even though he doesn’t think it was very good for either of them, she’s still as pretty as the day he met her, and he still loves her madly and true. And that’s enough, isn’t it? 

She just smiles that smile of hers and wraps her slender arms around his neck. “I love you, Jared,” she murmurs into his mouth, and it’s the best answer his question is going to get.

Fast-forward seven years later, as they open the door to their dream house. 

Jared works for his father-in-law, and that’s not the worst thing that can happen to a man. Sure, it’s a little emasculating that his boss and second father had to help him put a down payment on his first real home, but a man’s pride need not get in the way of his wife’s security and happiness. Or at least that’s what Pastor Edlund used to tell him, and he has God on his side.

“So our new neighbor looks nice,” Gen says with a little hum, pulling the china out of the boxes she has balanced on the dining room table. 

“At least we have dessert for a few days,” Jared replies, grinning at her when she rolls her eyes fondly. If there’s one thing he loves, it’s a baked good.

“She invited me over tomorrow. Wants to show me around the neighborhood a bit,” Gen continues, and Jared’s eyebrows go up involuntarily. He gets a sudden mental image of his sweet little wife frozen in the face of red waves and satin-covered nipples, but then brushes it away fiercely before it can get too involved. 

“That’s nice,” Jared replies simply. Gen looks at him for a moment, her expression a bit strange, but then just shrugs and goes to check the roast in the oven.

Jared wants to follow her, figure out what that look means, but he doesn’t, and he thinks it should probably bother him that he doesn’t automatically know what Gen’s thinking. But this is real life, and they aren’t kids anymore. 

Instead, Jared finishes unpacking their wedding china.

[](http://s119.photobucket.com/albums/o139/megsparker/Decorated%20images/?action=view&current=smallgenpovdivider.png)

Gen doesn’t know why she’s nervous when Danneel Ackles opens the door to her house and ushers her in. Her feet sink in the shag carpeting as Danneel curls one hand around Gen’s elbow and guides her through the living room and out to the spacious area around a rather divine-looking pool.

“Sit, please,” Danneel says, waving her hands at one of the deck chairs. She pulls off the tiny sarong covering her even tinier crocheted bikini, and waltzes over on stiletto heels to what appears to be an actual tiki bar.

Gen sits down on the edge of the chair and grips her thighs. She’s more of a pumps kind of gal herself.

Danneel’s bright red hair sways down her bare back as pours some kind of liquid into a couple of glass tumblers and then strolls back over to hand one to Gen.

Gen sniffs it and recoils at the strong alcohol smell. “Um, it’s only eleven a.m.”

Danneel laughs, high and light like wind chimes. “I know, we’re starting late today.”

Gen swallows hard at that and gives a cursory sip before putting the glass down on the little table next to the chair. She watches Danneel drape her long body over the chaise next to her, curling onto her side so she can face Gen with a serene smile. 

Gen’s so entranced by way her hips curve so lushly, that she almost misses when Danneel speaks.

“So, Genevieve,” she starts.

“Just Gen’s okay,” Gen corrects.

“I like Genevieve,” Danneel replies, eyes half-lidded suddenly, and Gen just swallows.

“Yeah, me, too,” Gen croaks out, wishing suddenly that she had some water instead of gin and tonic.

Danneel reaches over and pets Gen’s knee, which is bare of its usual stockings because of the bright summer heat. The touch only lasts a heartbeat, and then she’s talking again.

“So, Genevieve, like I was saying,” Danneel starts, and Gen just stares at her while she starts talking about the neighborhood and the weather and the perfect pool temperature. Gen just listens, nodding every now and again whenever it seems appropriate, watching the way Danneel’s face lights up wide and free.

Gen doesn’t have a lot of female friends. Actually, Gen doesn’t have a lot of friends, _period._ Jared monopolized a lot of her time when they were in school, and between taking care of her husband and the group of precocious five-year-olds she teaches during the school year, she doesn’t have much of a social life.

The only real friend she ever had was Sandy, much to her parents’ chagrin. Sandy was totally groovy, funny and hip and, okay, maybe a little bit wild. And she’s still there when Gen really needs her, but between her job as a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader and living in scandalous interracial sin with her defensive lineman boyfriend Malik, she doesn’t have a lot in common with boring old Gen Padalecki, kindergarten teacher and Jared Padalecki’s wife.

And Gen _is_ bored. Oh god, she’s so bored.

Jared’s great. He’s sweet and kind and even keeps his hair long like Shaun Cassidy, even though it pisses off her Dad, just because she likes it that way. But sometimes, just sometimes, she wishes…

She swallows again, and notices that Danneel isn’t talking at her. She’s just smiling slyly, that tiny dimple glaring at Gen knowingly. Gen feels a little funny in her belly, and she doesn’t think it’s from the gin.

So yeah, Sandy is groovy, and Jared is kind, but Danneel? Danneel is _delicious._

“Ladies,” a voice booms from the doorway leading into the house, startling the tentative silence. A small yip erupts and suddenly a ball of excited white fluff is racing over to jump onto Danneel’s lap.

“Hello, my baby, look at you so cute,” Danneel coos at the ball of fluff, which upon further inspection appears to be a small dog. She turns the dog to Gen after a second and uses its little limb to wave at her. “Icky, this is my new friend Genevieve. Say hi to Auntie Genevieve!”

Gen finds herself laughing, the ridiculousness of this tanned goddess in a crocheted bikini using a little dog’s limbs like a puppet to talk to her overwhelming her. She jumps up a second later when a pair of strong thighs in plaid pants steps in front of her.

“Oh,” Gen says, staring up into the face of the man who could only be Danneel’s husband. It’s kind of like staring into the sun, if the sun was wearing aviators. 

“Darling,” Danneel purrs, dropping Icky to the chaise and standing up to wrap herself around the man. She throws her head back and he takes a moment to nibble at her collarbone.

“Oh,” Gen repeats, not knowing what she’s expected to do. Even Sandy doesn’t nibble on people in front of her.

“Darling, this is Genevieve,” Danneel says finally.

“Pretty name for a pretty lady,” he says with a grin that’s so bright it nearly sparkles. He holds out the hand not clutching Danneel’s ass and brushes his fingers along Gen’s jaw.

Gen opens her mouth awkwardly, and just barely manages to stop from touching where his fingers just were. “Just Gen’s okay.”

“Nah, I like Genevieve,” he says, and Danneel actually giggles.

Icky’s yipping breaks the moment and snaps Gen out of whatever haze she’s in. “You must be Jensen.”

“In the flesh,” he replies, and she wishes she could see his eyes behind the aviators. 

“Jensen’s a professor at the university, teaching literature. He’s on sabbatical right now writing the Great American Novel,” Danneel informs her, rubbing his belly through the opening in his shirt from where it’s unbuttoned down to his breastbone.

“You must be very smart,” Gen replies, and inwardly cringes at how silly she sounds. She tries to ignore it and persevere. Her husband is pretty smart too, dammit. “Jared—that’s my husband—he’s number one in sales at his company. Has a corner office and everything.”

She fails to mention that her Daddy owns the company, but that’s just a technicality.

Jensen and Danneel look at each other with exaggerated awe, and Gen has to keep herself from huffing. 

“I think you’d like Jared, Jen,” Danneel says, her hand still rubbing his belly. “He’s very… _large_.”

Gen watches Jensen’s Adam’s apple work as he swallows hard. She feels a little bit of pride that Jared’s stature might be making the guy intimidated.

“You don’t say,” Jensen says dryly and Danneel grins like a cat. “You need to bring him over for dinner sometime soon. I’m sure we’ll all be great friends once we get to know each other.”

Gen, admittedly, is a little stunned, but a tiny bloom of hope springs up in her. Maybe, just maybe, this move will turn out to be even better for them than they expected.

Or at the very least, she might get to talk to someone over the age of five every day.

[](http://s119.photobucket.com/albums/o139/megsparker/Decorated%20images/?action=view&current=smallJaredpovdivider.png)

“Salad?” Gen says, holding up the wooden bowl full of lettuce.

Jared shakes his head and chews a bite of lasagna slowly. They sit in silence for a few minutes, the only sound the clang of forks against china. There’s a strange awkwardness that Jared can’t quite place.

“So,” Jared starts, taking a sip of water and then clearing his throat. “What have you been up to this week? Always weird being away from the kids for the summer, huh?”

Gen shrugs and Jared swears that there is a slight blush on her cheeks. “I’ve been hanging out with Danneel actually. She’s been really nice to me since we’ve moved in.”

Jared’s eyebrow cocks automatically. “Is that so? I wouldn’t think you and her would have much to talk about.”

Gen’s fork drops to her plate and she looks at him with an odd expression. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know,” Jared prompts, sighing. “She just doesn’t seem like she’d have much in common with you. With us. It’s not a big deal.”

Gen picks her fork up calmly and takes another bite. Jared waits for a response, but it takes a little while to come. “I don’t think you know her well enough to make that judgment call. Or Jensen.”

“Jensen?”

“Her husband.”

“Oh.”

Gen’s blushing again and what in the world is _that_ about. “They’ve been asking me to bring you over for dinner one night. I think you’d like them if you got to know them.”

Jared doesn’t quite know what to say. The thought of Danneel makes him…uncomfortable for some reason, but he’s not sure how to tell his wife that without making things even more awkward then they already are.

“They’re my friends,” she says, and those big dark eyes look at him pleadingly. How can he resist that?

“Maybe when I get back from the Milwaukee trip.”

Gen hums a little bit, but looks pleased, so Jared considers it a win.

***

Jared likes running. He likes how the air is freshest right after dawn, and the streets are mostly empty. It clears his head and makes his skin feel alive.

He’s been back from Milwaukee for a few weeks and has still managed to put off hanging out with Gen’s new best buddies. He doesn’t know why he’s avoiding it so much, but there is something unsettling about their neighbors. He thinks he spied the husband a few days prior, standing on his lawn in a pair of ridiculously small polyester gym shorts and a headband. He waved at Jared and winked and, really, who does things like that?

Jared shudders as he makes his fourth lap around the neighborhood. 

He’s stunned a second later when he’s suddenly drenched in shockingly cold water. He’s still sputtering when an older gentleman with a scraggly beard wielding a garden hose comes into his water-logged view.

“Hey, you!” the man hollers gruffly.

Jared looks around him, unsure why this man is yelling at him. He wipes water from his eyelashes and blinks a few times. “Excuse me?”

“You’re the new kid, aren’t you? Second house on the right next to _them_ ,” the man spits, squinting his eyes at him and holding the hose like weapon.

Jared’s surprised by the venom in that “them”. Obviously there is one neighbor in this cul-de-sac who isn’t impressed with the shiny Ackles.

“Yeah, Jared Padalecki. My wife’s Gen and we moved in last month,” Jared fills him in, reaching out his hand in the friendliest manner possible. The last thing he wants is another shot in the face.

The man stares at his hand for a second suspiciously, before his shoulders relax and he returns the hand shake. “Jim Beaver. Sorry about drenching your ass.”

Jared barks a laugh and wipes wet bangs off his forehead. “Yeah, what was that all about anyway? Your version of ‘welcome to the neighborhood’?”

Jim snorts and rolls his eyes. “Habit. Every time that Ackles character comes near me, I try to give him a good soaking.”

_Hmmm_ , Jared thinks. _There is definitely some gossip to be had here._

“You don’t like the Ackles much, do you? Any particular reason I should know about?”

Jim scowls, but his face flushes and Jared wonders exactly why the Ackles seem to cause that reaction in just about everyone.

“It ain’t got nothing to do with nothing,” Jim replies cryptically, and Jared wishes someone in this godforsaken neighborhood would speak English already.

Jared takes a breath and tries one more tactic. “Danneel sure seems like a nice lady.”

Jim’s hose starts twitching, watering flying.

“Alrighty then,” Jared says, spinning on his heels with a wave. “Gotta run!”

“Watch out for the brownies!” Jim yells after him as he runs.

Jared thinks it’s time to take the Ackles up on their dinner offer.

***

“We’re so happy that you joined us tonight, Jared. We’ve been just dying to meet you,” Danneel says, smiling charmingly at him from across the dining room table. 

She bats her eyelashes at him and Jared chokes on the wine he’s sipping. Gen glances over at him nervously, patting him on the back until he gets a hold of himself. 

“It was very kind of you to invite us over. Gen speaks highly of both of you.”

“Genevieve is a doll,” Danneel purrs, winking at Gen. Jared looks abruptly over at his wife, and finds her blushing to the roots of her hairline. She’s smiling though, and that’s okay, he guesses.

“How are you enjoying your meal?” Jensen jumps in, pointing at the food on Jared’s plate. It’s a little fancier then they’re used to, but one can’t have tuna casserole every night.

“It’s delicious, thanks,” Jared replies politely. “What did you say it was called again?”

“ _Coq_ au vin,” Jensen drawls. His eyelids lower a little on the first word, and Jared starts coughing again.

“Jared,” Gen hisses under her breath, and he just looks at her helplessly. He mouths “what?” at her and she just shakes her head and starts gulping her wine.

“So, Jared!” Danneel says with a beaming smile, fluttering her hands in the air and bringing all the attention back in the room to her. “Tell us about your job. Genevieve makes it sound terribly fascinating.”

Jared looks at Gen in surprise, but she just shrugs and takes another gulp.

“Um, well,” he starts, and is momentarily flustered when both Jensen and Danneel lean towards him with rapt attention. “I’m in sales. Insurance, actually. Not exciting at all, really.”

“Ooh, do you get to travel a lot? How divine,” Danneel gushes, and Jared finds himself involuntarily pleased by the attention. “I wanted to be a stewardess for Pan Am but then I met Jensen and, well, you know how that goes.”

“You would have been amazing, Danneel,” Gen pipes up, and when Jared looks over at her, he finds her staring at Danneel rapturously.

“My girl just liked the outfits. Admit it, love,” Jensen insists, grinning as he leans over to kiss Danneel on one dimpled cheek.

“Maybe just a little,” Danneel giggles, rubbing her nose against her husband’s. It’s kind of adorable really, and Jared forgets for a moment why he thought these two were so scary.

“Jensen’s a professor of literature at the university. He’s writing a book right now, and I’m sure it’s quite intelligent,” Gen announces, her chin tipped up boldly, and Jared doesn’t remember his wife looking quite so proud of _him_ in recent times. He’s irrationally jealous of it, to be quite frank.

“Oh, Genevieve, you flatter me,” Jensen grins, winking at her, and Jared starts wondering if he has a lazy eye that does that automatically or something.

“What’s your novel about?” Jared inquires, because he refuses to let any silly thought ruin the manners his Mama taught him.

“It’s an exploration of the ennui that led to the beginning years of the sexual revolution.” Jensen pauses and smiles. “Completely fictional, of course.”

“That’s,well, that’s…” Jared says before stopping.

“Wicked,” Gen finishes for him, her breath rushing out in a wave. 

Actually, no, that wasn’t _exactly_ what he was going to say.

“I told Genevieve that I would let her see a few chapters. She’s a teacher herself, after all. Good to get a professional opinion,” Jensen says, beaming at Gen.

“But she teaches _kindergarten_ ,” Jared blurts out, and Gen turns to him with a hurt little look on her face that he never, ever wants to cause again.

“The children are the future, Jared. The brightest minds are needed to lead them,” Danneel insists, practically cooing as she leans over the table to stroke Gens’ fingertips.

“Honey, I didn’t mean anything by it. You know I think you’re terribly smart,” Jared replies, trying for damage control as he attempts to not stare at Danneel’s long, graceful finger making circles on his wife’s skin.

“Genevieve knows that, Jared. Of course she does,” Jensen says soothingly, pouring Jared another glass of wine as Danneel continues to stroke.

“It wouldn’t kill you to tell me that sometimes,” Gen mutters, and Jared looks at her with surprise.

“Gen?” Jared sputters out.

“Genevieve,” Danneel purrs, slipping her thumb over the webbing of Gen’s hand.

“It’s fine, Jared. We’ll talk about it at home later,” Gen says, but she’s staring at Danneel’s hand as well. It’s quite mesmerizing.

“We will?” Jared asks. 

“Among other things, rawr,” Jensen adds, actually holding his hands up in what Jared assumes is supposed to be an impersonation of an angry tiger. 

Jared sits there waiting for the wink.

“Pfft,” Danneel makes a dismissive noise and finally pulls her hand back. “Who wants dessert? I made ambrosia. Jared, you are doing to _die_ when you try it, I swear.”

“Delicious,” Jensen agrees, and Gen makes a happy squeaking noise.

Later, halfway through Danneel spooning marshmallow-y bits of creamy fruit into his mouth, Jared figures that the night didn’t turn out half as bad as he expected it to.

***

“How do I look?” Gen asks again for the fourth time since they left their front door.

Jared glances over at her, still slightly perturbed that she’s wearing a dress borrowed straight out of Danneel Ackles’ braless closet. Gen does look particularly beautiful in it though, all green silk and tiny straps against her pale skin. 

“You look gorgeous,” Jared says, bending down to drop a kiss on her mouth right as Jensen pulls open his front door.

“Look honey, it’s the Padaleckis!” Jensen booms, hands on his cocked hip and smile on his mouth like he knows a nasty secret.

Knowing him, of course, Jensen probably does know a nasty secret. Probably _is_ a nasty secret.

“Jensen, good of you to invite us,” Jared says formally. Gen, on the other hand, lets out a relatively high-pitched squeal and throws herself at the man.

Jensen spins Gen around like they’re at a disco or something, and Jared huffs to get their attention back.

“Oh for god’s sake, come in,” Gen sighs with exasperation, grabbing his hand and leading him through the shag carpet like the house belongs to her or something.

“Jared!” Danneel exclaims when she sees him. Oh god, she’s wearing another one of her tiny satin pantsuits, and he doesn’t know whether to stare at her boobs or her ass or her _oh god nothing, you’re a married man, get it together, Jared._

Unfortunately, Danneel proceeds to wrap her entire body around him like a needy python. He pats her on the back lightly and pushes his hips back. Unfortunately, Jensen has somehow appeared behind him, and Jared’s subtle pelvic-shifting only serves to push his ass back into Jensen’s polyester-clad package.

“Oh my,” Jensen murmurs, breath hot against the back of Jared’s neck, and Jared shivers for just a second before literally wrenching himself bodily away from both of them.

“Drink?” Gen says perkily, suddenly appearing in front of him with a whiskey sour.

“Yeah,” he croaks, grabbing it and knocking it back in two giant swallows.

It takes him a few minutes to realize that there are other couples already drinking and talking animatedly around the room. Jared’s suddenly nervous. It’s not like he’s necessary a shy guy, and he prides himself on being sociable, but some of these people look a little different than the usual type of people he knows from the office or the bowling league.

Danneel slinks over to him again and curls her arm in his. She leans over conspiratorially and starts pointing people out in the room. 

She gestures at a slightly older gentleman with salt and pepper hair and a very masculine handlebar moustache with a smoking hot and leggy brunette sitting on his lap. “That’s Jeff and his third wife, Cindy. He’s a pilot for Pan Am, and he met her while she got to wear the cute outfits in the mile high club, if you know what I mean.”

Subtle gesture over to a regal older woman with teased brown hair like a lion and a guy with pouty lips who could be no older than nineteen. “That’s Samantha and her husband Brock. Yes, husband, he’s legal in most states, I swear.” Danneel winks up at him and Jared wonders if there’s something in the water.

Leaning up against the bar in the corner is a handsome male model type and a shorter, sharp-featured fellow with the largest mutton chops that Jared’s ever seen, and that’s saying something. “That’s Richard and Matt. They’re ‘roommates’, which you and I know means that Richard likes to bend Matt over the chaise every night.”

Danneel glances at him shrewdly, looking for his reaction. He keeps his face schooled even though inside his mind is reeling.

Danneel seems pleased by his nonchalance, and Jared feels like he just passed a test he didn’t even know he was taking.

“We’ve arrived, start the party!” A lilting British accent rings out from the doorway as the last fashionably late couple arrives. A dashing, slightly older blond man with shoulder length curly hair and a shirt opened to his waist bounces into the room followed by another gorgeous chestnut-haired bombshell. Whatever is in the water in this neighborhood is getting the job done.

“Sebastian, Lauren, my loves,” Jensen exclaims, kissing each of them three times on the cheek in quick succession.

“Why is he wearing a cape?” Jared asks absently, before cringing as he realized it was loud enough for the man to hear him.

“No, darling, the question is why aren’t _you_ wearing one,” Sebastian titters, running his eyes in a most lascivious manner straight up Jared’s body.

“Those two are British ex-pats, who might be international arms dealers,” Danneel whispers in Jared’s ear. “We aren’t exactly sure.”

“That doesn’t sound, um, legal,” Jared squeaks back, and Danneel shrugs in a “what can ya do?” manner.

Before he knows it, Jared and Gen are being ushered over to the couches, where he ends up pressed between Danneel and the stewardess. Gen’s sitting on the opposite loveseat, tucked into Jensen’s side, and this _should_ be utterly and completely strange, but at this point he’s had three whiskey sours and a delightfully large square of Danneel’s delicious brownies. Those were presented to him by the only single guy in the room, a suspiciously quiet guy with intense blue eyes wearing bell bottoms.

“Why is he here alone?” Jared whispers to Danneel, who is twirling her fingers in Jared’s hair.

“Oh, that’s Misha. Usually we don’t let the bachelors in, but he’s adorably witty and comes pre-lubed.”

Danneel pats him back while Jared chokes on his brownie.

“Are you two playing tonight?” the stewardess—Cindy, he thinks her name is Cindy—asks, voice low in his left ear. Jared’s head is a little fuzzy, but he doesn’t remember anyone pulling out any board games.

“Not tonight, Cin,” Danneel corrects pointedly, leaning over his lap— _oh god_ —to pet Cindy’s thigh.

Jared blinks a few times, trying to see if Gen is really pressed in between Jensen Ackles and a man in a cape, and yes, that is really happening.

“I think it’s getting late,” Jared mumbles, but Danneel just rubs her hands over his cheeks and shakes her head like he’s a silly, silly boy.

“Aren’t you having fun, Jared?” she asks, and the question should be an innocent one, but she’s a redheaded devil with gold hoops and no bra, and Pastor Edlund taught him to watch out for things like that.

He nods anyway because, dammit, what does Pastor Edlund know anyway?

The sound of glass clinking draws his attention to the coffee table, where what appears to be a large fishbowl is being filled with a pile of house keys, tossed in by the various men sitting around the table.

“You playing both teams tonight, Jen?” the little gay one with the mutton chops asks their host.

“Sure, why not?” Jensen grins, answering a question that Jared has no idea about. Sebastian in the cape nuzzles the back of his neck and this is so not what his Mama told him about when she told him to be nice to people at a party. Even Gen’s eyes are getting a little wide with alarm, but Jensen has her pressed so tightly into his side that Jared’s not sure she could move if she wanted to.

“What’s going on?” Jared asks Danneel, knowing it’s probably a dumb question and he’s going to look like a hick, but this is getting a little too confusing for him.

“You really want to know, big boy?” she asks, her eyes getting steely underneath the spider lashes.

Jared swallows hard and nods.

Danneel traces the corner of his earlobe with her nose and Jared looks quickly over at Gen and Jensen, who are both staring at them with strange expressions.

“All the men throw their house keys into the bowl. Another man draws one of the keys, and goes home with whoever’s wife matches.” She pauses for dramatic effect, like it freaking needed it. “Or sometimes whoever’s husband. Depending on what team you opt into that night.”

Team? Oh, that means Jensen….oh. _Oh._

No wonder Jim Beaver likes to spray him with his hose. Or, err. Something.

Jared doesn’t know why he’s suddenly squirming in his seat, and really doesn’t know why Gen’s eyes are bulging as she stares at his lap. Jensen is grinning like the Cheshire cat, and that is really quite annoying right about now.

“I don’t think you guys are ready to play yet, though,” Danneel proclaims, pulling back and looking up at him with an amused smile.

“What? No, oh god, no, what makes you think that, oh, _what_ ,” Jared blusters, and if Jensen grins any harder his teeth might fall out.

Before he knows what’s happening, Danneel is pressing another piece of brownie into his mouth. “Shhh, big boy, don’t you fret.”

“Gen?” he mumbles around a mouthful of deliciousness and Gen just shrugs at him helplessly. She’s not trying to detach herself from the Jensen/Cape Guy sandwich, and these baked goods are delicious, so maybe hanging around a house full of kinky sexual deviants for a few more minutes can’t hurt.

***

“So that happened,” Jared says to the ceiling later that night, lying in bed next to his wife.

“Yeah,” Gen says, her voice sounding lower and rougher than he’s heard it since the time Mikey Rosenbaum accidentally hit her in the neck with a football sophomore year. 

There is an odd silence that sinks over them. They don’t look at each other, just lie there in the dark, sides almost touching but not quite.

“They seem nice,” Jared says finally, just to break the tension.

“Yeah.”

“That thing at the end though…”

“Yeah?”

“It’s a little odd, right? I mean, they’re married.”

“I guess.”

Jared can hear Gen breathing a little faster. “It’s crazy, right? I mean….right?”

Gen doesn’t answer and Jared finally turns his head to look at her. “Gen?”

Slowly, so slowly, she turns to the side, and runs a hand slowly up his belly, over his night shirt. “Well, yeah, sure, I guess it’s kind of crazy.”

“Gen?” he repeats as her hand heads lower, brushing over the erection that has seemingly come from nowhere to say a whopping “Oh, hello!”

“But everybody looked like they were having a good time, right?”

Her voice is getting lower and she suddenly reminded him strangely of Jensen, of all people. Jared thinks that Gen has been spending way too much time over at that house.

Jared leans over and kisses her then. He tells himself that it’s just because she’s his wife and she’s beautiful and he loves her, so of course he’s going to reach over and kiss her. But really, he’s just scared to hear what she might say next, and this was the most effective way to shut her up.

Later, when he hears nothing but her soft snores, he lets himself dream about gold hoops and polyester-covered pelvises pressed against his ass. Who’s going to know, right?

[](http://s119.photobucket.com/albums/o139/megsparker/Decorated%20images/?action=view&current=smallgenpovdivider.png)

Gen’s been thinking. Which isn’t that rare, considering that before Jensen and Danneel, she had a lot of free time to just sit and think. Of course, back before them, her little world was a lot smaller, so there was a lot less to think _about._

Or something.

“Why?” Gen asks, a week after the party. She and Danneel are lying out like normal by the pool, and for some reason, she just suddenly needs to know why they do it.

“Why, what?” Danneel asks warily, tipping her straw hat back up off her face so she can peek over at Gen.

“You know,” Gen prompts, getting a little embarrassed to put the words out there.

“If you can’t even say it, darling, then you probably don’t want to know the answer.” Danneel’s voice is tinged with amusement, and Gen suddenly feels about ten-years-old.

“Why do you and Jensen have sex with other people?” Gen blurts out, figuring it’s like ripping off a Band-Aid, clean and just a little bit painful.

Danneel looks at her silently for a moment. Considering the fact that Danneel is rarely silent, even when she’s not speaking, it makes Gen nervous.

“Because we can. Because we _want_ to.”

That wasn’t exactly the answer Gen was expecting to hear. That was entirely too simple.

“That’s it?” Gen asks, sitting up to see if she can judge Danneel’s facial expression a little better.

Danneel mimics her, sitting up too, and draping a sarong over her lap. “Are you happy, Genevieve?”

Gen goes to nod automatically, but then stops midway. “I think so. Maybe.”

“Maybe, huh?” Danneel repeats wryly.

Gen looks down at her lap awkwardly, the weird feeling that she doesn’t want to disappoint Danneel overwhelming her. “I love Jared and I know he loves me, so that’s not it. I just think sometimes that it’s not enough. That we’re not enough.”

“Maybe you don’t know each other very well,” Danneel suggests.

Gen shakes her head vehemently, because that was ridiculous, right? “Jared and I have known each other since we were fifteen. I know him better than myself.”

“I think that last part might be the problem, love,” Danneel says delicately, and Gen is momentarily dumbfounded.

“But I love him,” Gen repeats, and Danneel reaches over to take her hand in hers. 

“Of course you do,” Jensen says, coming up from behind her and straddling the chair that Gen is sitting on. She’s flushed warm from the sun, and her skin tingles where his bare thighs press against her.

“C’mon, sweetheart, you’re going to burn,” Danneel says, back to that soothing purr. She squeezes out a dollop of Coppertone in her hands and then adds a little to Jensen’s outstretched one. Gen gasps when Danneel’s hands start rubbing lotion in broad strokes against Gen’s bare legs.

At the same time, Jensen starts rubbing lotion onto her back, massaging with large hands down the thin slope of her spine. Her senses are going out of control, the scent of the lotion and Jensen’s cologne, the smell of salty sweat against her neck. The feel of Danneel’s palms kneading the insides of Gen’s thighs at the same time that Jensen’s fingertips reach the curve of her tailbone.

“We’re having another one of our special parties at the end of the month. If you and Jared wanted to come, I think we could figure out something that you would enjoy,” Jensen says, his nose pressed lightly into her hair at the back of her head.

“I…” Gen starts, her brain shortening out when Danneel’s hand start creeping up her rib cage.

“No expectations, of course. We wouldn’t want to make you two uncomfortable,” Danneel insists, and Gen knows that what they are both doing right now, with their warm hands on her body, should be making her uncomfortable. But they’re not, they’re really, really not, and something inside of her says that going to their next special party is something that she would enjoy very much.

“I’ll ask Jared,” she says simply instead, and feels Jensen smiling into her hair.

***

Gen thinks it should be weird to see Danneel sitting so nonchalantly in her husband’s lap, but it’s really not. It’s the end of the month, three hours into the monthly neighborhood get-together, and the booze is flowing.

She watches Danneel press the end of a joint into her cupid’s bow mouth, pulling a drag on it and then holding it out of the way. She rubs her nose against the seam of Jared’s mouth, telling him without words to open up. 

Jared looks terrified, panicked, and probably more turned on than Gen’s seen him in years. There’s a twinge down deep in her, but she doesn’t know whether it’s jealousy or excitement, or some strange combination of both. 

He finally opens up though, and Danneel puts her lips just centimeters from his and blows the smoke into the wide cavern of his mouth. He chokes a little and Danneel’s laughter peals out over the Nina Simone they have playing for ambience.

Then Gen sees it, Danneels’ tongue. Tiny and pink and slick, peeking out of its hiding place and just barely touching the corner of Jared’s lips. His eyes are hazy and wild, but he looks over at Gen then. For permission, probably, for support. To see if she’s watching.

She is. 

So she nods.

Gen wonders what Danneel’s lip gloss tastes like. Whether it would feel sticky pressed against the matte of her own lipstick. Whether there would be a flavor, cherry maybe, or raspberry to be more exotic. Whether it would leave a mark, like a promise, against the bow of Gen’s mouth.

Danneel’s gloss is left on Jared’s mouth as she pulls back, after their first kiss. Jared’s looking at Danneel then, his eyes black in the low lighting of the room. Gen can see his erection through his pants, and wonders if there is something wrong with her when she imagines Danneel’s hand wrapping around the bulge instead of her own.

“You like what you see, Genevieve?” Jensen asks, pulling her back against his chest. She loves the way he says her name, like she’s special and mysterious, and not a kindergarten teacher who has only kissed one boy in her life.

“They look really good together,” she manages to get out, and Jensen’s chuckle stings low in her ear.

“Beautiful people doing beautiful things,” Jensen replies simply, and she can barely breathe when his hand is sliding up under her arm and shaping itself around the curve of her breast.

Danneel has her arms wrapped around Jared’s neck and is kissing him for real now. Jared is kissing back, but Gen can still tell how unsure he is by the way his fists are clenching and unclenching at his sides, like he’s almost too scared to actually touch Danneel.

Gen’s so entranced by the sight of Danneel and Jared kissing that she almost misses it when Jensen’s warm mouth is suddenly on her neck. His free hand is coming up to cradle her face, turning it to him and away from her husband and his wife.

“This okay, Genevieve?” he asks one last time, and she nods minutely before he kisses her for the first time.

It’s strange, heady. Gen met Jared when she was just a kid really, and all of their firsts were together. First kiss, first boyfriend, first love. Things were comfortable between them because they were kind of always expected to be together. But here, now, as a golden god of a literature professor plunders her mouth with his tongue in front of a room full of horny, drugged out strangers and their spouses, Gen forgets all about what feeling comfortable means.

And it’s fucking _glorious._

She moans into Jensen’s mouth, honest-to-god moans, and she opens her eyes just enough to see Jared watching them out of her peripheral vision. Danneel is sitting in his lap, ass moving in tiny little figure eights over his crotch, but he’s staring right at Gen, watching Jensen fuck her open with his tongue, in ways both physical and emotional.

“Are you going to stay with me tonight, baby?” Jensen breathes into her mouth, and she finds herself nodding, can’t help herself. She knows that something happened the minute Jared opened his mouth to Danneel, and she’s suddenly powerless to stop it.

Not that she would stop it if she could. The rush, the desire, it’s too much and not enough at the same time.

Jensen’s surrounding her then, taking her face into his hands and holding him to her. He’s forceful in a way that Jared never is, mainly because Gen thinks that Jared doesn’t want to be too rough. He’s a gentleman, her husband, a kind, loving giant who is conscious of his own strength. But sometimes Gen wishes he wouldn’t be. Sometimes she wants him to pick her up like a ragdoll and fuck her against the wall like he really means it. 

She pulls away just in time to see Jared and Danneel standing up. They stand still in the middle of the floor for a moment, as Jared and Gen stare at each other.

Gen, for the first time since she called Jared Padalecki a dork the day she met him, decides to be bold and do what she wants to do.

So she nods again.

Jared lets out a sort of shuddering breath as Danneel takes his hands and leads him towards the door and, assumingly, the Padalecki house.

[](http://s119.photobucket.com/albums/o139/megsparker/Decorated%20images/?action=view&current=smallJaredpovdivider.png)

“I promise I won’t bite.”

Danneel smiles coyly as she pulls the straps down on her dress.

“Unless you want me to.”

“Did you want a drink?” Jared says. Squeaks, really.

Danneel’s hand runs teasingly down the row of buttons on his shirt. Her breasts are _right there_ , ripe and high and looking to make a break from the material covering them.

“I like you, Jared,” she purrs, lifting up on her tippy-toes in her stilettos to share his air. “You are a sweet guy.”

Jared’s face burns, and this time it’s more in irritation than anything. Sweet, always sweet. He’ll be eighty five years old one day, and his grandkids will be like “Aw, look at grandpa, ain’t he sweet?”

Danneel pulls back then, staring at him with liquid chocolate eyes. She seems to be sizing him up, and this time more on the inside instead of just the width of his pectoral muscles.

“No, that’s not right, is it?”

Jared is momentarily alarmed. “What’s not right?”

Danneel’s pretty mouth curls into a positively Cheshire grin and she grabs his shirt and just _rips._

“Hey, that’s a work shirt!”

She’s stripping him down and raking her nails across his nipples before he can retaliate.

“Ow, hey, wait! What are you—ow!” he yelps as she grabs his hands and pulls them straight to her ass. Which he squeezes because, well, it’s right there and it’s only polite.

“C’mon, big boy. Show me how not sweet you are.”

_Damn, how did they get in the bedroom?_

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jared protests, as he picks Danneel up by the waist and tosses her on the bed.

“I can take it,” Danneel says, and her dress is suddenly on the floor and the breasts are even more majestic without all that silly covering.

“Oh, God.”

“Don’t act like you’ve never seen a pair of tits before,” Danneel replies, kneeling up in just a wisp of satin to pull him onto the bed by his neck. “Our lovely Genevieve has a beautiful shape.”

“Why are you looking at Gen’s shape?” he asks, but the question is muffled, by Danneel’s tongue.

She ignores it anyway, and snakes that inquisitive hand down to the aggressively obvious bulge in Jared’s smart dress slacks. 

“Oh, you _are_ a big boy,” she says with utter glee, unzipping his pants before he can think to protest.

“Growth spurt at fourteen. Terrible leg cramps,” he mumbles awkwardly, and that only makes her laugh merrily. 

“Lots of spurting going on tonight, my darling.”

“You two love terrible puns, don’t you?” Jared points out, but she has him on his back suddenly and she’s doing a little shimmy thing and— _oh_ , her panties aren’t there anymore. And neither are his boxer shorts.

Well, that escalated quickly.

“Look at me, Jared,” Danneel demands, stilling for the first time since they entered the room. She’s sitting back on her haunches on his very bare thighs. His dick is so hard that it could probably push the nightstand across the room.

“Yes?” he croaks, but he looks at her, right in the eyes. As hard as that is with the mounds of whipped-cream-colored delights sitting on her chest.

Her hand edges slowly, so slowly, to where his poor penis is standing straight up like it’s proposing to his belly. Her fingers twirl just around the crown, teasing it just enough to gather the precome and slide it down to slick the shaft. She does it once, all the way down and then up, before doing it again.

“Are you watching?” she asks again, moving up on her knees and positioning herself right over him. He holds his breath, thinking she’s just going to go right ahead and sit on him, but she pauses and holds his shaft up so that the tip is barely touching her outer folds.

“I want you to take this big beautiful dick in your hand and get me good and wet for it.”

“Excuse me?” Jared says, perplexed.

“Take your dick in your hand,” she repeats slowly, holding it out to him like she’s passing a relay baton.

He swallows hard, but does as she asks, and takes hold of his own dick. It’s burning up, red and swollen and twitching in his palm. He squeezes it just to take the edge off.

“That’s right. Now slick it up, baby.

She starts rocking her hips, and he gets the gist of what she wants him to do. He takes his dick and pulls it up and away from his body, rubbing it achingly slow from the top of her clitoral hood down to where she’s shining with her juice.

“Again,” she demands, her voice breathy. He does, rubbing it back and forth, catching every now and again on the wet crevices. 

His dick is getting shiny, bright in the light from the table lamp next to the bed, as it bobs up to show itself. She’s moving with it now, undulating in a way that makes it unsure who is leading and who is following.

They’re not even fucking yet, and it’s already the most erotic thing that Jared’s ever done in his life.

He’s about to feel guilty for thinking that about another woman, when Danneel leans down and whispers “Now, fuck me, champ” right into his mouth before grabbing his dick and impaling herself on it.

It's not nice to refuse a lady, right?

[](http://s119.photobucket.com/albums/o139/megsparker/Decorated%20images/?action=view&current=smallgenpovdivider.png)

“What do you need?” Jensen asks Gen, as they stand right inside the threshold of the Ackles’ master bedroom.

Gen looks at him, realizing that it’s probably the first time that someone has asked her that in, well, years. Sure, Jared will ask her how her day at school went or if she bought milk when they are out. He’ll kiss her sweetly but absently when he gets home from work and wants to know what dinner is before heading into the study.

But the last time Jared looked at her and asked her what she needed was probably back in high school before there were appearances and stipulations and mortgages. Back then it was just Jared and Gen, two kids in love who wanted to make each happy because it was the only way they could be happy themselves.

She misses that Jared and Gen. She misses herself.

Gen looks up at Jensen and just smiles, feeling calmer than she has in a long, long time. 

“I’m not sure, but thank you for asking,” is what she replies, pulling her dress off in one stroke and jumping bodily into his arms.

He only grunts for a minute before getting with the program and letting her wrap her naked legs around his waist, before pressing her back up against the bedroom wall and ravaging her mouth.

Their tongues fight for dominance, full lips slicked with spit nipping and tugging at each other as they kiss. His fully clothed form is pressing against her nude body, and she feels beautiful, decadent, _free._

Jensen pulls back to breathe and then dives back in, his hands on her ass, pulling her down onto his dick and grinding. Her juice is sliding all over the fabric, wetting it until there is a dark spot there that makes them both groan.

He unzips, right there, pants falling down to his knees as he braces her against the wall and fucks right up into her. She cries out, head slamming back against the wall as she holds herself up on his broad shoulders. She clutches the material of his shirt, conservatively-manicured nails digging in as he pounds into her. Her walls clench, still so tight, but hot and wet from how debauched she feels. 

Jensen’s moaning into her mouth, whispering words that mean nothing at the same time that they make her preen. His epically handsome face is flushed red and his lips are swollen and _she_ did that, boring old Gen did that.  >

No, _Genevieve_ did that. Genevieve can do whatever the fuck she wants because Genevieve is _awesome._

She clenches so hard that Jensen comes with a yelp. She just grins and hangs on for the ride.

[](http://s119.photobucket.com/albums/o139/megsparker/Decorated%20images/?action=view&current=smallJaredpovdivider.png)

Jared walks out into the kitchen the next morning to find Gen making scrambled eggs. She’s wearing a sundress and her hair is hanging loosely down her back. She’s humming “Shining Star”, and one of her feet is kicked up and moving to the beat.

He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say, so he goes with what he would normally say if they both hadn’t had sex with other people the night before.

“Morning, honey.”

She turns and peers over her shoulder with an enigmatic smile. “Morning.”

Jared eats the eggs she puts in front of him in silence.

It takes a full eight days before they even hint at the gigantic swinging elephant in the room. Strangely enough, it’s over meatloaf on a regular Monday night. 

“Did you like it?” Gen asks out of the blue, wiping mac and cheese daintily off the corner of her mouth.

“The meatloaf is delicious,” Jared replies dutifully, staring down at his plate like it’s going to give him the secret of life.

“I meant Danneel. Did you like fucking Danneel?”

Jared probably shouldn’t have been taking a sip of wine right then, because it’s suddenly all over his green beans.

“Excuse me?” he sputters out when he manages to gather his wits and stop coughing up his esophagus.

“Danneel. I bet she’s gorgeous when she’s naked.”

“Gen!”

“And Jensen, oh man, what a cock that guy has. Not as big as yours, but it’s kind of curved just the right…”

_“Genevieve Padalecki!”_

Jared attempts his best righteous indignation face, but Gen just starts giggling uncontrollably.

“Cock. Say it, Jared. _Cock!_ ”

She’s laughing so hard now that she’s practically falling off her chair and Jared stares at her like he would if she just sprouted another head.

“Gen,” he starts, before stopping altogether and just looking at her. “Gen, I’m sorry.”

She stops laughing as quickly as she started, her face suddenly fond. She gets up and walks over to him, sitting sideways in his lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “I’m sorry I’m not enough for you,” he admits, finally, the words he’s been thinking about for the past eight days coming out in a rush.  
  
She cradles his face in her hands and kisses him softly on the mouth. “Jared Padalecki, I have loved you every moment of every day since I was fifteen years old. Don’t ever think you’re not enough.”  
  
He closes his eyes and holds her, pressing his face to her Breck-scented hair. They stay like that for a few long moments before he speaks again.  
  
“Danneel does have amazing boobs.”  
  
“Jensen’s cock really is pretty magical. I think you would like it.”  
  
“Cock.”  
  
 _“Cock!”_  
  
The meatloaf gets cold on the table as he throws her over his shoulder and carries her to the bedroom, laughing—together—all the way.  
  
***  
  
Jared thinks that it was probably always going to lead to this.  
  
It’s the end of the month and the neighborhood gathering has dissipated as people throw in their keys and separate off. Misha gets bundled off with Sebastian and Lauren—or was it Matt and Richard? No, wait, Samantha gave Brock to them for the night. That’s right.  
  
There might also be an orgy happening at the Morgan house, but Jared isn’t quite ready for that bit yet.  
  
It’s amusing and only a little bit scary that none of this feels intimidating anymore. It’s almost…what would the kids these days say? _Liberating._  
  
“She’s beautiful like this, isn’t she?” Danneel whispers into Jared’s ear. She sitting on the couch next to him, perfect little body that he now knows well pressed up against his side. She strokes a hand along the seam of his pants, thigh muscle tightening through material.  
  
“She’s always beautiful,” Jared replies, honestly.  
  
Gen’s on Jensen’s lap directly across from them, her back to his chest, head thrown back against Jensen’s shoulder. She’s on display and open, legs propped up as Jensen’s fingers rub tiny circles around the tiny scrap of cotton covering her center. The cloth is darkening, little wet patch forming as Jensen’s thumb dips into the elastic.  
  
Danneel is leaning down then, her deft hands getting his zipper down so she can pull out his cock. It hardens in her palms and she presses forward with a kiss right to the tip. One kiss turns to two, which turns to a kitten lick around and then in the slit.  
  
Jared moans, and that gets Gen’s attention. She lifts her head, opens dark eyes hazy with lust, and stares at them. Danneel’s talented tongue is working its magic as she takes in as much of him as she can while fisting the rest. Wet sounds fill the hair, and Jared watches as Gen look at them and bites her swollen bottom lip.  
  
Jensen’s fingers have pushed aside the material of Gen’s panties now, and they’re inside her, knuckle deep and thrusting. She’s riding his hand, hips undulating in a way more sensual than Jared’ seen her before. It’s hypnotizing, watching his wife open herself for another man, even though he knows that she’s really opening for Jared himself.  
  
Danneel pulls off Jared’s dick with a pop, but keeps stroking. She looks over at Jensen and Gen, and Jared can actually feel her smile against the side of his shaft.  
  
“C’mon, baby, fuck her. I know you want to,” Danneel coos to her husband, and the vibrations of the command echo against Jared’s dick. That shouldn’t make it even hotter, but it does.  
  
If there is one man who listens to his wife, it’s Jensen Ackles, and he has his dick out of his pants and pressing up into Gen before Jared even realizes that Danneel’s already sucked Jared right back up again.  
  
Gen’s making little grunting noises, and it’s hot, so hot, especially when Jensen gets his hands right up under her knees and lifts her up. He’s displaying her for Jared, like a prize, reminding him. Like he’s saying “Look at what you have, man. Isn’t it fucking obscene how wonderful it is?”  
  
Jared’s almost three seconds away from blowing in Danneel’s mouth, when she pulls off again. He whines, just a little, and she laughs gaily before standing up and pulling him off the couch. She pushes him towards the other pair, and then down, until Jared is on his knees like a supplicant right in front of where his wife is getting fucked by another woman’s husband.  
  
Danneel puts her hand gently under Jared’s chin and lifts, until he is looking right at where Jensen’s admittedly good-looking cock is plundering his wife’s dripping wet vagina.  
  
He’s only dumbfounded for a moment before he bends down and, in what seems like the logical course of action at the time, sticks out his tongue and licks a swipe right where the two of them are joined.  
  
Gen makes an odd strangled noise as Jensen barks “Well, now!” and Danneel claps her hands in glee.  
  
“That’s not so bad, really,” Jared muses, getting his face in there and lapping from the base of Jensen’s dick straight up to the tiny little hidden nub of Gen’s clit.  
  
He thinks it should be odd, having his chin pressed up against a set of testicles that aren’t his own, but it’s kind of intoxicating really. The scent of his wife, which is sweet and familiar, mixed with the masculine pheromones coming off of Jensen. And Jensen is working so hard for it too, hand shaking with the strain of holding Gen up as a present for Jared. It’s only fair that he get a little something in return.  
  
“You know what he would really like?” Danneel whispers into the space between them. She’s like the delicious devil on his shoulder, all red hair and promises.  
  
“Mmm?” Jared makes a muffled sound from where he is laving attention all over Jensen’s balls, and then under. He’s not quite sure how he got down quite this far, but the moaning coming from above tells him he’s doing a good job.  
  
“He loves getting fucked, especially when it’s by a big, beautiful dick like yours,” Danneel purrs, and she’s behind Jared now, running her fingers down the curve of his spine like a cat.  
  
Jensen sighs, but seems to agree when he slides further down the couch, ass hanging half off. Gen yelps as she gets lifted higher, but then starts whimpering again as Jensen continues fucking up into her like his life depends on it.  
  
Jared pulls back a minute to look. Gen’s sloppy wet now, pussy juice leaking down until it’s trailing over Jensen’s balls, gliding as far as his perineum. Jensen’s hole is right there, and it’s shiny, tight, and full of an appeal that Jared didn’t know he appreciated until right this moment.  
  
“Touch him, Jared. He’s all ready for you,” Danneel says, running her hands in his hair and back down again to massage his neck.  
  
Jared runs a finger over the tiny space, and then presses forward. It goes in easier than he would have thought, and it surprises him enough to speak.  
  
“It’s not like that normally, right? I mean…right?” Jared asks, as he pulls his finger out of the slicked up space and then pushes back in again. Jensen makes happy noises, so he must like it.  
  
Danneel giggles. “Oh, honey, no. Jensen is not self-lubricating.”  
  
“It was a fair question,” Jared replies with a pout, adding a second finger in now, and that is slightly rougher going.  
  
“Hang out with Misha long enough and you’ll know to always come prepared,”Danneel replies wisely, pulling Jared up and taking his dick in her hand to guide it into her husband’s waiting body.  
  
“Holy fuck,” Jensen grunts as Jared pushes forward in one stroke and bottoms out.  
  
“That’s really tight,” Jared gasps, practically falling into Gen, who is still spread out over Jensen’s lap. She’s right there and her mouth is open, so he leans forward and starts kissing her as he fucks into Jensen.  
  
Gen starts making pleased little cooing sounds and wraps her arms around Jared’s neck, making him lean even closer until the three of them are one undulating mass of hot, slick bodies.  
  
Hands are on Jared’s ass then, long, slender, wandering hands that dip into the crevices and guide him forward. Danneel presses herself along Jared’s back, and she’s nude now, her taut nipples digging into his shoulder blades as she cradles his ass in her hands urges him on. She’s kissing the back of Jared’s neck, and between the sensation of that, and Gen’s tongue wrapped around his, and Jensen’s tight ass around his dick, Jared can’t take it anymore and comes like a freight train.  
  
That sets off Jensen, who stills suddenly, clenching almost painfully around Jared’s softening cock, and then comes himself inside right up inside of of Gen. Jizz is sliding down everywhere, and they’re coated in it. Jared pulls out and flops back, the shag rug under his knees a wet disaster.  
  
Before he realizes what is happening, Danneel is moving Jared to the side and pushing Gen off of Jensen’s dick. Gen flops down on the couch with a squeak as Danneel proceeds to stick her entire face into Gen’s dripping pussy and suck the come right out of it.  
  
Gen’s twitching so hard from her lightning bolt of an orgasm that she nearly falls to the floor in a daze.  
  
Danneel sits up then, naked as the day she was born, but entirely more luscious. She cleans the come of three people off her fingers daintily and then licks her lips with relish. With a huge smile, she claps her hands, her remarkable set of breasts bouncily happily.  
  
“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m _starving_ ,” Danneel says.  
  
Jared barely manages to catch a laughing Gen as she does fall off the couch this time.  
  
***  
  
Ol’ Man Beaver sprays Jared with his hose when he runs past on another morning, a day in the future.  
  
His aim is getting better, Jared muses.  
  
“I know what you folks do,” Beaver grumbles, spritzing Jared again for good measure.  
  
Jared shakes the water out of his bangs and just grins.  
  
“You need to lighten up, Jim. Have a brownie.”  
  
With a wink— _is winking sexually transmitted?_ —and a salute, Jared jogs off towards home.  
  
Genevieve is waiting for him.


End file.
